


How to teach a Were-Kitty Contorl

by Gigi



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Drugs, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one teach his were kitties control? And what other lessons to do they learn in learning that? Oh, the Nimir-raj has a few ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to teach a Were-Kitty Contorl

**Author's Note:**

> Catnip, oh what a wonderful herb.

Oh, the smell.

It's every where.

No it's there he has it...

Catnip!

Nimir-raj has it in his hands, offering it to me. All I can do is lower my head and rub my face in it. This is the first time I never smelled something so rich so needing, it's calling out to me. “It's a drug, Zane you should be used to them..” Oh, Nimir-raj voice can be so cruel. But still I rub, still I purr.

There is a feeling to change, a feeling to allow my beast to take over. This however is a lesion in control. Nath is pawing at Nimir-raj, begging. Does anyone ever wonder why we call him kitten?

Oh, it's nice.

He has it..

I need it..

In needing it I need him.

“ Please, Nimir-raj... Please Gabriel...”

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I know Gabriel wasn't never called Nimir-raj in the books, but this is fanfic thus A/u, and well, leader of their pard, this Nimir-raj. I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
